


New Year's Resolution

by evelinaonline



Series: TUA Holiday Fics [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, New Year's Eve, Pre-Canon, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya's book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 03:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/pseuds/evelinaonline
Summary: The New Year is right around the corner, but everything in Vanya's life stays the same.
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Series: TUA Holiday Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589056
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	New Year's Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!
> 
> I'm going to save the big talk for the notes at the end, but I hope everyone's having fun these days. May the next year be better than the last!
> 
> Can't say the same for Vanya, sadly. This is based on a request I got on Tumblr: "Vanya celebrating (or lacking celebration on) New Year’s Eve."
> 
> You... You guys really want to see Vanya suffer, I literally got the same prompt twice, one for Christmas and one for New Year's. I hope you enjoy this!

Vanya wasn't planning on celebrating New Year's.

She never had. Not when she was little, neither when she grew up. Back in the Academy, New Year's was just a day amongst others; the others spent time together while she got lost in her music sheets. Now, New Year's was just another reason to be ashamed of her lifestyle.

She left the Academy years ago, but her failures seemed to chase after her. Vanya had accomplished absolutely nothing with her life thus far; she got an apartment, joined the orchestra, and just like her childhood home, she never managed to climb the ranks; that, or she was just the perfect fit for third chair.

She taught violin lessons, sometimes, but that was about it. When she first put up the flyers she had no idea what to expect. Now, she made just enough to pay rent.

Of course that meant she'd have to spend that _oh-so-festive_ day at home, eating the leftovers of the instant noodles she'd made the day before.

To be fair, her New Year's was probably the least chaotic out of her family's, but that didn't make it fun.

Luther was probably not doing anything special, just like when they were kids. After all, he still played by Dad's rules. Maybe Pogo would convince him to leave the house for at least an hour this year.

She had no idea what Diego could be doing. Out of everyone's nights though, Diego's probably matched Vanya's the most. Maybe that was why Vanya couldn't figure Diego out; she had no idea what she was doing herself.

Allison had to be hosting some sort of party, with the cast and crew of whatever movie she was filming. Drinks and fancy dresses, red carpets and celebrities… It fit her so much it was scary.

Klaus was most likely also at aparty. One with less red carpets and more alcohol. Way more alcohol. He probably wouldn't even notice the year change until the next morning.

It was likely that wherever—or _when_ ever—Five was, it wasn't New Year's Eve. Well. That was obvious. Five had probably seen each year go by more times than Vanya. Or maybe less. She had no idea how time travel worked.

Vanya didn't want to think about Number Six.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard fireworks go off outside, and turned to her TV to see what was going on downtown. She turned it off almost immediately.

Vanya stood up to put her plate into the sink. She'd wash it tomorrow; all she wanted to do was pass out on her bed.

On her way to her room, she tripped at the corner of her bookself, accidentally dropping the autobiography of an artist she'd barely ever heard of—the book had been there when she'd moved in.

The idea of an autobiography didn't sound half bad though… Maybe that could be her New Year's resolution.

Vanya covered herself in her blankets and tried to imagine what her life would look like into pages.

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are... First fanfic of the year.
> 
> I always post something on January 1st (it's technically the 2nd here because it's 1:30am but shhh), to send wishes to you all, but also to give myself a boost for the new year.
> 
> 2019 was truly wild. Despite all its downs, it was probably the best year of my life. I could go into detail about many things, but I don't want to overload you with stuff. I'm just going to briefly mention writing for a second.
> 
> Before The Umbrella Academy, I had kinda lost my motivation to write. This show inspired me so much, helped me write about more mature themes while still being about to mess around, and overall helped me grow as a writer. And you know who else helped me grow? You guys.
> 
> I was so nervous when I posted my first TUA fic. I'd been writing for another fandom for so long, and jumping into a new one was scary. I could have never imagined the amount of support I received, and the amount of support I continue to receive.
> 
> Before 2020 kicks in for real, I want you all to know how important you are to me. I wouldn't be where I am without you. Thank you to everyone who has ever read my fanfics, especially those who come back for more! (If you've left kudos on more than 1 of my stories, I've memorised your username. And if you leave comments, bless your soul. Seriously.)
> 
> Here's to a year full of joy and creativity!
> 
> (If you liked this, make sure to [find me on tumblr (evelinaonline)](https://evelinaonline.tumblr.com/)! I love interacting with you guys <3)


End file.
